Servant
by PumpkinSparks8616
Summary: After Arthur upsets Merlin, the Warlock decides that he's had enough and he plans to leave but Cedric's evil plans get in the way and Merlin is forced to reveal his magic. How will Arthur react. Sort of alternate ending to 02x01. Slash


"You can go home and think about whether you want to be my servant or not."

Merlin felt as though he had been slapped. He took a step back and he saw Arthur's face twist into something for a second before it went back to its arrogant mask.

"Fine." Merlin whispered. Cedric grabbed Merlin's jacket and held it out to him. Merlin stared at it for a second before he grabbed it and stormed out from the stables, the horse muck still on his face. He hurried to Gaius's chambers trying to get back to his room before he broke down.

"What's wrong?" Gaius asked as he saw Merlin. Merlin just shook his head. "What's that on your face?"

"Nothing." Merlin said tiredly. He walked into his room and sat down on his bed holding his head in his hands grimacing as they met with the dung. Gaius walked into the room not long after with a cloth in his hands.

"I heard what happened." Gaius said gently wiping the muck from Merlin's face. "Have you not been sleeping well?"

"I didn't fall asleep." Merlin said angrily.

"Are you sure? Have you been having a nightmares or anything that might keep you up?" Gaius asked.

"I didn't fall asleep!" Merlin yelled loudly. "It was like one minute I was mucking out the stables and the next…? I woke up."

"Did you faint?" Gaius asked and Merlin shrugged.

"I must have." Merlin said quietly.

"Hmm, you'll stay here tonight and I'll tell Arthur you won't be able to attend to him." Gaius said and Merlin scoffed.

"It doesn't matter. I'm not needed by him anymore." Merlin said bitterly.

"What do you mean?" Gaius asked.

"I've quit." Merlin said and Gaius frowned.

"Why Merlin? Why would you quit?" Gaius asked.

"He told me that I need to think about whether or not I still wanted to serve him and I've decided that I can't be bothered anymore. I just don't want to serve someone who just can't stand me." Merlin sighed holding his head in his hands once more.

"Arthur needs you Merlin." Gaius said.

"I just don't care anymore. I've done so many things for him, I've saved his life countless times and for what? To be replaced by someone else who takes the credit for me saving him. Who does everything better than me. Overall, it's better this way." Merlin sighed.

"Merlin, it's your destiny to serve and watched over him. You can't just quit." Gaius said angrily and Merlin stood up slamming his hands down on the bedside table.

"I can and I will. It's not like I'm needed, everyone can look after themselves… I've decided to go visit my Mum." Merlin said.

"You're leaving." Gaius said and Merlin nodded.

"Just for a while. I'll come back for my things in a few weeks." Merlin said and he saw sadness overtake Gaius' face.

"I can't say anything to make you stay can I?" He asked and Merlin shook his head. "Well then. I wish you well Merlin."

"I'm going to leave tomorrow morning." Merlin said and Gaius frowned but he said no more.

"Get some rest." He said and Merlin nodded laying back down on his bed. Gaius left the room but he didn't stop there he walked through the corridors until he reached Arthur's bedchambers where he knocked harshly on the doors. Cedric answered it with a small smirk and a bow.

"Gaius. What are you doing here?" Arthur asked from his bed where he was lying with a book.

"I thought that I should tell you that Merlin won't be attending you." Gaius said.

"I know. I sent him away for tonight. If he's obviously so tired as to fall asleep while working he needs his rest." Arthur said.

"Oh you misunderstood me Sire." Gaius said and Arthur raised an eyebrow. "He's quit." Gaius smiled slightly as he heard Arthur's little intake of breath. Cedric walked past Gaius the smirk still plastered on his face.

"Why?" Arthur asked trying to sound arrogant.

"I do not feel at liberty to say that Sire." Gaius said and he saw Arthur's frown.

"If I may Sire, I would be honoured take over Merlin's duties." Cedric said and Arthur's frowned deepened but he hummed slightly before standing.

"I'm going to go speak with him." Arthur said moving to the door but Gaius shook his head and he held his hand up.

"I must advise against it Sire. I fear that Merlin might not be well and since he will be travelling tomorrow he needs all of his strength." Gaius said and Arthur started.

"W-Why is he travelling?" He asked and for a second Gaius saw the young boy that Arthur had been once, the sweet young boy before he learnt about arrogance.

"He is going home." Gaius said and suddenly there seemed to be a great sadness in his eyes.

"W-Why?" He asked.

"He said something about not being needed." Gaius said. "I'm afraid I must leave, I do not wish to leave him alone for too long especially after his fainting spell earlier."

"F-Fainting spell?" Arthur asked incredulously.

"Why yes Sire. When Merlin described to me what had happened it was clear to me that he fainted. So many people have described it the same way." Gaius said softly.

"He didn't fall asleep?" Arthur asked and Gaius scoffed.

"Merlin barely sleeps in the night let alone in the day. He's just so hyper all of the time." Gaius saw a flash of guilt in Arthur's eyes. "I'm sure that you will be able to say goodbye to him tomorrow morning."

"T-Thank you Gaius." Arthur said biting his lip for a second. "Is there anyway you could make him wait until I get there to say goodbye?"

"I can try Sire. I'm sure he would wish to say goodbye to Guinevere and Lady Morgana. He will wait to say goodbye to them." Gaius said before bowing slightly and leaving. Arthur frowned as he lay back down on his bed. Cedric moved around him putting out all of the candles. He was so involved in his thoughts he didn't notice Cedric removing the key from his drawer.

--------------

Merlin awoke with a loud gasp as he felt the powerful shudder of magic course through him. He sat there panting for a moment before running to Gaius.

"Merlin? What is it?" Gaius asked groggily.

"Something's wrong. I think it might be Segan!" Gaius was instantly awake and they dressed quickly before hurrying to the King's chambers. A few minutes later they were following after Uthur to the tomb.

When they got there all of the guards were unconscious on the floor and the door to the tomb was open. They all hurried through to see many things had been taken from the tomb but the thing that caught both Merlin's and Gaius' attention was the fact that the blue stone that had been there once, was no longer there.

"He's released." Merlin whispered and Gaius moved closer to the stone figure. They heard the thundering footsteps before Arthur and a few guards rushed through the gateway. Arthur seemed to stall as he saw Merlin there but he covered it smoothly and walked to his Father.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Someone broke in." Uthur said and Arthur frowned.

"It doesn't look like it." Arthur said walking forward to stand beside the grave. Both Gaius and Merlin tried to stop him but it was too late. He had triggered the trap and the poison dart flew from the raven's mouth.

Merlin didn't think, his eyes flashed gold and the dart stopped midair. Gaius' eyes widened and he stared at Merlin in worry. Arthur cursed and stepped away from the dart. It was then that Uthur's eyes narrowed. He glared around the room before his eyes narrowed on Merlin. They widened slightly at the golden eyes before narrowing to slits.

"Guards take the servant to the dungeons." Uthur commanded and the guards followed his orders after a moment of hesitation.

"What are you doing Father? Let him go." Arthur commanded and the guards dropped Merlin's arms.

"Did you not see the magic in his eyes? He is a sorcerer." Uthur said and Merlin looked away closing his eyes, hoping they had turned blue again.

"That's ridiculous. Merlin can't be a sorcerer. He's an idiot. He couldn't do anything as complicated as a spell." Arthur said. "And even if he were, he just saved my life."

"It does not matter. Magic is evil. He shall die for this." Uthur said glaring at Merlin with hatred in his eyes.

"For what? Saving my life?!" Arthur asked angrily.

"For using magic to do so!" Uthur yelled. The guards once again took Merlin's arms. Gaius opened his mouth to protest but when he caught Merlin's eyes he stopped and shut his mouth nodding. If he was caught knowing that Merlin could do magic then both would be thrown in the dungeons. "He shall be executed at dawn."

Merlin closed his eyes before nodding.

"This is ridiculous! Merlin can't be a sorcerer! He's just Merlin!" Arthur yelled loudly trying to stop the guards but Merlin shook his head at Arthur.

"Stop it." He whispered only to get punched by Uthur.

"Do not speak vermin." He hissed and Merlin just watched the old, bitter king through sad eyes before he nodded slowly, he turned his head away and was led by the guards back through the tunnels until they reached the dungeons. Merlin was thrown roughly into one of the cells and his head hit the ground with a crack.

The guards turned their backs on Merlin and walked back to the entrance of the dungeons. Merlin sighed and pulled himself back to the wall leaning his head against the cold stone. He ran his hand through his hair wincing as he felt the cut that was now leaking blood through his hair. His hand glowed for a second and the wound healed. There was no point in hiding it anymore. He might as well get comfortable.

After a while his mind wandered back to the tomb and he wondered who could have taken the soul of Segan. Arthur had the only key and he kept it on his person at all times, well aside from sleeping when he…put…it…in…his…draw. Merlin's eyes widened as he realised that the only person who could have taken the key was Cedric.

He leapt to his feet and began rattling the bars of his cell.

"Hey! Anybody! Please! Camelot's in danger! Cedric took the key! He's possessed by Segan!" Merlin yelled loudly praying that people would listen to him.

"Shut up magician!" One of the guards yelled back and Merlin sighed once again sinking down the wall. Right now the only person who would listen to him would be Gaius. It was then that the ground began to shake and he heard the sounds of screams. He could hear Arthur and his men as they ran out of the castle their steel boots clanging loudly.

Merlin tried to get the guards to let him out again but they had gone. Everyone had gone. Merlin looked around himself. He held his hand up and his eyes flashed gold once again before the door blew open with a loud crash as it flew off of its hinges. Merlin ran then. He ran until he reached the medical ward where he knew Gaius would be. Merlin was proved correct as he saw Gaius flitting between people expertly. He gasped quietly as he saw Arthur there with Morgana and Gwen patching him up. Arthur stood before grabbing his sword and going back outside. Uthur tried to stop him but Arthur brushed past him, ignoring his Father.

Once the royals had left Merlin hissed to Gaius. Gaius was instantly alert and he walked quickly over to the pillar Merlin was hiding behind.

"What are you doing here Merlin?" He asked leaning against the pillar trying to appear as if he weren't talking to himself.

"I'm going to stop Segan." Merlin said and Gaius shook his head.

"You can't. He's too powerful." Gaius said. "He'll destroy you."

"I have to try." Merlin said Gaius stopped before nodding slowly.

"There is only one alive old enough to give us the answers we need." Gaius said and Merlin frowned.

"The Great Dragon." He said and he watched as Merlin's face instantly went cold and he shook his head.

"No. I refuse." He whispered harshly. "The dragon only works for his own gain."

"Merlin, he is the only one with the ability or the power to help us." Gaius said and Merlin frowned glaring at the floor before he nodded.

"Goodbye Gaius." He said before he hurried away not waiting to see the look on his Uncle's face as he said the farewell.

He hurried away through the empty corridors of the castle before he reached the tunnel down to the Dragon's den. He stopped for a moment before running down into the depths of the cave.

"Hello! Hello! Please I need your help!" Merlin yelled jumping as the dragon landed in front of him.

"You told me I would not see you again." The Dragon said arrogantly.

"I'm not here for myself, I'm here for Arthur." Merlin said angrily.

"Arthur's path lies with yours." The dragon said lifting his head. "You have made it clear that you do not walk in step with me."

"You're can't let Cornelius Segan win. You're not evil!" Merlin yelled.

"At least Segan knows where his loyalties lie." The dragon hissed. "You have shown that you do not."

"So you're just going to let Camelot fall?" Merlin asked angrily.

"…I did not say that." The Dragon said.

"Then you will help me?" Merlin asked warily.

"To defeat Segan. You will need a spell more powerful than anything you have ever known." The dragon said.

"Please. I have to try." Merlin said.

"Very well… but I will want something in return." The dragon said.

"What?" Merlin asked.

"A promise. That one day, you will free me."

"If I release you, what will you do?" Merlin asked.

"That is none of your concern. If you do not promise me. Camelot will fall." Gaius said.

"Fine. Now please give me the spell!" Merlin said desperately.

"Close your eyes and open your mind." The dragon said. Merlin closed his eyes and in the next second he felt the dragon's warm breath wash over him. But at the same time he felt a massive power press overwhelmingly against his mind. After a long moment it stopped leaving Merlin breathless. Merlin opened his eyes and they flashed gold.

"Few men have ever been gifted such knowledge." The dragon said almost reverently. "Use it wisely Emrys."

"I will." Merlin said breathlessly before turning to run.

"You made a promise young warlock… and one day. I shall hold you to it." The dragon called after him. Merlin stared at the dragon for a while before he turned and ran from the chamber.

He reached the courtyard in time to see the stone gargoyle diving down onto an unconscious Arthur.

"_Asules_!" He yelled and the gargoyle broke into pieces which fell over Arthur heavily but none gave him massive harm. He ran over to Arthur and knelt beside his prone body. He could see the shallow breaths but worried over the blood covering his front.

He spun around as he felt a presence arrive behind him. He saw Cedric walking towards them his black raven feather cloak swirling around him. Merlin stood, standing protectively over Arthur. He could hear a few people banging on the door to the medical ward but a large stone from the gargoyle had rolled in front of it.

"Ah young Merlin, a sorcerer. I would never have guessed." Segan's voice hissed through Cedric's mouth.

"I knew it was you." Merlin whispered and Segan laughed loudly.

"Of course you did. Although I think it might have been more through jealously than anything. You couldn't bear for anyone to take your precious Prince away from you." Segan laughed cruelly.

"He's not _my_ Prince." Merlin said clenching his fist.

"No, but you wish he was of course. It doesn't matter whether he treats you like shit or not. You continue to love him." Segan laughed once more before a blast of golden power his him directly in the chest. "Ooh, so you're a powerful warlock. Interesting."

"Fuck off." Merlin said raising his hand.

"Wait! What if I told you I could make Arthur appreciate you?" Segan said and Merlin glared at him. "Join me and we shall rule the world. Arthur will gravel at your feet."

"I don't want that." Merlin said and Segan smirked.

"Fine then. If you won't join me, I shall possess you and take control of your powers." Segan said before Cedric's body fell to the ground as the blue soul travelled from his body but as soon as it reached Merlin a bright golden light surrounded him blasting out. The blue soul expanded also fighting with the gold magic.

Everyone within the medical ward watched through the windows or any hole they could find to see the epic battle. The Gold light seemed to dim down to almost nothing before it suddenly seemed to explode engulfing the blue soul within it and Segan's soul disappeared yet the golden magic did not recede.

Merlin turned and looked around himself. He walked over to Arthur's still body and he could hear the loud bangs on the door as they tried to reach Arthur and get him away from Merlin. Merlin just ignored it and knelt down beside Arthur. He leant over and kissed Arthur's forehead.

The golden light seemed to cover Arthur before being absorbed within him. The blood on Arthur's shirt disappeared as did the bruises covering him. He stirred and opened his eyes to see Merlin move away from him, still glowing gold. Merlin stood silently ignoring Arthur's confused questions.

Merlin moved towards the rock blocking the door and placed his hand against it. It crumbled at his touch and Merlin smiled slightly as the door burst open to reveal Uthur who stared at him with wild eyes. Merlin walked past him ignoring the King.

He walked through the beds of injured people each time he past a person he gently brushed his hand over their forehead and they absorbed the golden light before their injuries healed.

Merlin didn't even flinch as he saw Uthur lunge towards him a sword in his hand. He just lifted his own hand and the sword crumbled into dust. He saw Uthur's eyes widen massively. Merlin just shook his head.

"You should not kill us." A voice spoke echoing with both Merlin's voice and a voice much deeper. "We were born to this world to protect your son."

"I won't allow you near my son!" Uthur hissed venomously.

"What's going on?" Arthur asked as he watched Merlin with wide eyes. "What's happened to you Merlin?"

"Merlin is no more. Only Emrys remains." The same double voice rang from Merlin who seemed to smile sadly at Arthur. "Do not fear though gracious Prince. You shall still be protected."

"I don't want protection." Arthur said angrily. "I want Merlin."

"Merlin is no more. Only Emrys remains." The infinitely calm voice said once more.

"Emrys." Gaius said shocked.

"You know of him?" Uthur demanded.

"He is spoken of in many legends. I always thought he was a myth." Gaius mumbled. "He's supposed to be the epitome of all good." Gaius said.

"Emrys." Gaius said suddenly and Merlin's golden eyes turned to face his Uncle. "Have you possessed Merlin?"

A soft chuckle emanated from Merlin's lips.

"No, I was Merlin, always there. I am the source of what was his power. I am the magic within Merlin's body." Emrys stated. "I am what Merlin was once."

"Then why can't Merlin come back?" Morgana asked her voice shaking slightly.

"Simply because he gave himself to me so I could embrace his body." Emrys said as if this were simple. "He gave himself so you would live. I am here to protect the Sacred Prince. Merlin does not need to be."

"Yes he does!" Arthur said furiously. "I need him!"

"How then Prince?" Emrys asked his voice harsh for once. "How have you ever needed him? Did you need him after he saved your life from the witch, or when he drunk poison for you, or maybe when you were to be sacrificed for Sophia to be able to have eternal life? Maybe even when he was willing to exchange his life for yours after the questing beast chose you? Did you need him then?"

"What are you talking about?" Uthur asked harshly but his voice was high in pitch and hysterical.

"I am talking about Merlin saving the Prince's life." Emrys said harshly before he turned to Gaius and walked up to his Uncle. "Merlin will miss you Gaius. You were more than a Father to him."

Emrys turned to Morgana who was watching him with wide eyes but not shocked, more awed.

"Morgan Le Fay. Merlin liked you; he always admired your strength. He wishes you well, but he wants for you to not let your dreams ruin you. He asks for me to give you a gift." Emrys said before raising his hand slowly and placing it against Morgana's forehead. Her face glowed for a moment and she sighed.

"What did you do?" She whispered.

"I took away your visions of darkness. They will not haunt you anymore; instead you shall have visions of light." Emrys said, a smile lighting up his haloed features before he turned to Gwen and pulled her into his arms causing her to gasp before she clung to him.

"Why do I get the feeling that Merlin isn't there anymore?" Gwen whispered and Emrys smiled softly.

"He gave himself up to save you all. He wished for all of you to be happy. He was selfless that way." Emrys said before leaving Gwen and turning to Arthur who by this time had tears in his eyes.

"Please bring him back." Arthur whispered as Emrys laid his golden eyes on Arthur. "Please. I need him."

"I'm sorry Prince. Merlin is gone." Emrys said and suddenly a great rage took over Arthur's features and he grabbed Emrys by the shoulders glaring at him uncaring of the golden magic that was now swirling around them massively.

"I want him back!" Arthur roared and Emrys shook his head.

"He gave himself so I could be. Merlin wished to protect you." Emrys said.

"No! NO! I need him back! I can't be without him!" Arthur screamed shaking Emrys by the shoulders. "Why can't you see that?!"

Arthur broke down and began to cry. Emrys' eyes softened and he seemed to think for a moment before he broke from Arthur's grasp and walked outside, everyone followed him unsure of what was going on. Emrys stood in the middle of the courtyard and raised his glowing arms to the sky before he took a deep breath and screamed.

The scream pierced so many people, it was so pain filled. The golden aura that had been surrounding Emrys was being pulled ferociously inside of Merlin's body through his eyes which were now completely golden, no pupil and no whites. Just pure gold. The pain filled scream seemed to continue forever before finally the last of the magic was gone.

Merlin blinked and his pupils returned before his eyes slid shut and he fell to the floor in a dead faint.

"Merlin!" Many people screamed running towards the limp body but Arthur reached him first and he gathered Merlin into his arms cradling him and rocking him back and forth. He could feel Merlin's soft heartbeat beneath his fingers and that was enough for him to relax slightly.

"Your majesty! We have to get Merlin to my chambers; I don't know what the stress might have done to his body!" Gaius said and Arthur nodded standing. He began to walk quickly to Gaius' chambers ignoring the protest of his Father.

------------

Merlin was so comfortable; he couldn't remember a time when he had been this comfortable. The darkness around him was soft and silent. He could stay here forever. But that was before the voice came. It was a lovely voice but it was so sad.

He could hear it almost constantly now. It had come every so often but now it was there almost all of the time. It was pleading for him to wake up. But Merlin didn't want to wake; he was so comfortable in the darkness.

However, it seems that it was not meant to be for he was beginning to feel pins and needles in his arm. He shouldn't be able to feel in the darkness. That had to mean one thing. He was waking up.

Merlin groaned as he felt himself wake and the pressure of his arm moved slightly. He opened his eyes slightly to find himself in a soft bed. It was much softer than his own and it was red. He could only think of one person who had a red bed.

"Arthur?" He whispered his voice hoarse from what sounded like disuse.

"Merlin? Are you awake?" A voice that wasn't Arthur's whispered and Merlin looked over to his left to see Morgana sitting in a chair beside his bed, her eyes red and swollen, as if she had been crying.

"Morgana?" Merlin asked. "Where am I?"

"You're in Arthur's chambers." Morgana said and a squeal echoed from the doorway. Merlin looked over to see Gwen in the doorway, her hand covering her mouth.

"You're awake!" She yelled running over to hug him, waking up the person on his arm. Merlin looked over Gwen's shoulder to see Arthur staring at him with red rimmed eyes.

"Hey." Merlin whispered.

"You saved my life." Arthur whispered and Merlin shook his head.

"Emrys did." He said and Arthur glared down at the floor.

"You were going to die to let that, that… thing take over your body!" Arthur said angrily and Merlin just shrugged.

"Everyone was going to die." Merlin said quietly. "Segan was the most powerful sorcerer of his time. He could have easily killed everyone quickly. He was playing with everyone."

"You were going to disappear!" Arthur yelled and Gwen pulled away from Merlin to glare at Arthur. "Don't look at me like that! He was going to disappear! He would have gone!"

Arthur stood and stormed from the room. Morgana bit her lip before walking after him throwing an apologetic look over her shoulder.

"I didn't have a choice Gwen." Merlin said tears filling his eyes. "It was either let Emrys out or have everyone die."

"It's okay Merlin. You don't have to explain it to me." Gwen said holding his hand in hers. "Arthur's not angry. He cried Merlin. You scared him. You scared us all back there."

Merlin looked away from her warm brown gaze and stared at the soft red comforter that covered the bed. He closed his eyes suddenly feeling very tired.

"I'm just going to rest my eyes for a bit." Merlin yawned and Gwen smiled at him.

"We'll all be here when you wake up." She said and Merlin smiled before falling asleep almost instantly.

--------

"Are you an idiot?!" Morgana yelled hitting Arthur over the head hard. Arthur didn't even flinch he just stormed away faster.

"Leave me alone Morgana." He snapped and she growled.

"He saved your life!" She screeched and he stopped dead in his tracks. "And you yell at him for doing so!"

"He could have died Morgana!" Arthur yelled spinning to face her. "He was going to die! He wouldn't have been here anymore."

"I realise that!" Morgana yelled. "But he's here now! And you're making him feel terrible! Don't you know how much you mean to him?!"

"Obviously not enough! He was going to leave!" Arthur yelled and the silence that fell afterwards was deafening. Morgana just stared at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked quietly and Arthur looked to the ground.

"He was going to go home before Segan got loose." Arthur said quietly. "I yelled at him for what I thought was falling asleep in the stables and he quit."

Morgana frowned pursing her lips.

"What do you mean what you thought was falling asleep in the stables?" She asked after a few moments.

"He fainted according to Gaius and I yelled at him. He could be really ill." Arthur whispered suddenly feeling so scared he could hardly breath. Morgana quickly walked closer to him and pulled him into a hug.

"You need to go talk to him." She said into his shoulder as he grasped at the shoulder of her dress trying to control the tears that burned his eyes. He nodded after a few moments and walked back to his own rooms. When he got there he saw Gwen sitting in the chair next to Merlin as he slept. Arthur walked up to her.

"I can take over." He said quietly and Gwen nodded in understanding. Arthur sat down in the chair after she had left. He stared at Merlin's gentle features. The dark hair haloing the perfect moonlight white skin. If only those eyes were open to reveal blue gems brighter than the sky. He gently brushed a lock of hair away from Merlin's eyes and sighed heavily.

"Arthur." Merlin breathed and Arthur jumped praying he hadn't been caught. He stilled for a long moment until he was sure that Merlin was still asleep. He then rested his head against the edge of the bed and closed his eyes, exhausted despite the fact that he wanted to stay awake. He had been awake for three days already keeping a watch on Merlin only taking tiny naps in between.

--------------

"Arthur?" A soft voice whispered and Arthur opened his eyes to see Merlin watching him. Arthur instantly sat up. His eyes widened before narrowing as they saw that Merlin was on his feet.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

"…Uh, standing?" Merlin answered confused.

"Get back into bed! Gaius said bed rest until he deemed you ready to get up." Arthur said standing and glaring at the Warlock who shook his head.

"I'm fine. No need to worry about me." Merlin said.

"It's not whether I need to or not. It's the fact that I can't help it Merlin!" Arthur said angrily. "You get into trouble so many times how am I not supposed to worry that you'll get hurt or die! And then you have that illness that you didn't tell me about when you fainted! Tell me! After all that, HOW AM I NOT SUPPOSED TO WORRY?!" Arthur yelled.

"…How did you know that I fainted?" Merlin asked frowning and Arthur sighed heavily slumping back down in the chair he had been sitting on. Merlin sat down cautiously on the bed and waited for an answer.

"Gaius came to tell me that you had quit and that you were _leaving_." Arthur spat the word as if it left a bad taste in his mouth. "He also said that he didn't feel obliged to tell me why you were leaving! Did you tell him to say that? Just to make me feel more horrid about myself or what?!"

"I didn't tell him to say anything. I was going to leave in the morning quietly, without a fuss." Merlin whispered.

"Without a fuss?!" Arthur practically yelled clenching his fists in his hair almost pulling it out. "Merlin you couldn't have made a bigger fuss! I love you, you idiot! And you tell me that you want to leave?! It ripped my heart out! I wouldn't be able to survive if you weren't here!"

It wasn't until Arthur closed his mouth that he realised what he had just said. He blushed brightly and turned away from the shocked gaze of his manservant.

"You… love me?" Merlin whispered after a long time and Arthur just stayed where he was not doing anything, just waiting for the rejection he knew was imminent. "You love…_ me_?"

"Yes Merlin I. Love. You." Arthur said in frustration glaring at the boy only to be shocked at the expression on Merlin's face.

"You love me." Merlin said his eyes wide once again, but this time, with happiness. He threw himself at Arthur and kissed him harshly wrapping his arms around the Prince's neck. Arthur seemed to shocked to react but as soon as his mind caught up he took complete control of the kiss. Grabbing Merlin by the shoulders he pushed him down on the bed and grinned down at the boy.

"There's only one question then." Arthur whispered biting his lip nervously. "Do-Do you l-love me back?"

"Of course!" Merlin exclaimed breathlessly before he began to kiss Arthur again, this time much more languidly. They lay there a long time just wrapped in each others embrace until Arthur broke the silence.

"…Why didn't you tell me you were a Warlock?" He asked frowning slightly into Merlin's hair and Merlin sighed, he knew that this would have to come up one day.

"You would have had me killed." He said simply.

"I wouldn't have!" Arthur protested and Merlin just raised an eyebrow at him until Arthur rolled his eyes. "Well, if you had told me recently I wouldn't have!"

They lay there a while longer until Arthur began biting his lip once more and Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Just ask me already!" He said exasperatedly.

"…Did you know that Emrys resided within you?" Arthur asked quietly.

"Not until recently, you remember Mordred? Well that's what he called me whenever he saw me. I didn't know how to make Emrys take over until recently though." Merlin explained.

"Would you do it again?" Arthur asked nervously dreading the answer he was going to get.

"Yes, in a heartbeat. If you or anyone I loved was in trouble." Merlin said.

"Fine then you leave me with no choice." Arthur said frowning. "I forbid you from ever doing that again!"

"You forbid me?!" Merlin asked incredulously.

"Yes! Do you know how long it took for Gaius to stabilise your condition? He was working on you for hours! Do you realise how much you scared everyone?! How much you scared me?!" Arthur demanded. Merlin stayed silent.

"I'm sorry." Merlin whispered after a while and Arthur just pulled Merlin closer.

"Just promise me you won't do anything that dangerous again." Arthur whispered back and Merlin nodded.

"If I can help it." He mumbled into Arthur's shirt and Arthur sighed. But he knew that was all he was going to get.

Neither of them noticed the two pairs of eyes watching them from the doorway. Both Gwen and Morgana cooed at the cute scene before retreating to Morgana's room.

Tell me what you thought!


End file.
